


Otra razón

by AkireMG



Series: Más allá de nuestra realidad [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little re-writte of a show I haven't seen complete, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barrisco - Freeform, Eobard doesn't have one, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, ReverseVibe, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, flashvibe, harrisco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard Thawne odia a Flash.<br/>Y hay más de una razón para ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra razón

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña (realmente pequeña) contribución a un fandom al que pertenezco y del cual no hay muchos trabajos en español.  
> Las parejas que más me gustan en el escenario que más me emociona.  
> Espero lo disfruten.

Eobard Thawne odia a Flash.

Son enemigos en el lejano futuro al que debe volver y juegan a ser mentor y estudiante en este tiempo que tanto aborrece. El atraso en la tecnología. Los hechos que dentro de siglos serán irrefutables, pero que ahora no significan nada fuera de las mentes que los comienzan a notar.

No puede pedir mucho de un universo en el que las almas gemelas existen y se aprecian profundamente. Un mundo ilógico en el que la idea del amor ha sido reducida a una marca aleatoria en el cuerpo de la gente. Una simple marca que podría no ser la correcta o llegar en el momento equivocado. El nombre de un desconocido que bien llegará a amarte o al que nunca le importarás.

El padre y la madre de Eobard tenían marcas en cuello y el hombro, respectivamente. Las de ellos, sin embargo, no correspondían la una a la otra. Su madre dijo que el hombre al que estaba destinada murió cuando ella tenía apenas once años. Su padre jamás le explicó la razón de estar con su madre cuando no deberían estar juntos, sólo se tocó el cuello, ignoró su pregunta y cuando intentó conseguir una respuesta en días posteriores, lo reprendió.

Eobard nunca recibió su marca.

Ni un ligero trazo en ningún lugar de su anatomía.

Durante su juventud no le importó en lo absoluto. Pensó en ello como una ventaja sobre el resto. Fue libre de la responsabilidad de responder a un tercero a quien nunca amaría y por el cual nunca sería amado.

Luego empezó su obsesión con Flash y su constante búsqueda de más y más información relacionada con él lo llevó al descubrimiento del alma gemela del antiguo superhéroe.

Grabaciones de reporteros valientes —o muy estúpidos— durante una de las batallas de Flash revelaron el nombre de su alma gemela. Escrito en la cara interna de su brazo izquierdo, en letras oscuras y firmes, se encontraban cuatro letras.

_Vibe_.

Flash era uno de esos con marcas inusuales. No el nombre de su alma gemela, sino el apodo con el que se le conoce. Flash, también, era una anomalía afortunada. Siendo una figura pública con cientos y cientos de personas queriendo hacerle daño, tener de alma gemela a un civil habría sido peligroso. Hubiese sido ocupado en su contra.

Pero Flash fue destinado a Vibe, otro superhéroe al que en años siguientes la población reconocería por ser el eterno compañero del velocista. Siempre juntos. Pelando hombro a hombro. Saber que eran almas gemelas incrementó el cariño y la preocupación colectiva por El Salvador de Central City.

Vibe.

Francisco Ramón.

Cisco, como el chico insistió siempre en ser llamado.

Brillante, único y poderoso Cisco.

Con la apariencia de Harrison Wells, Eobard observa a Barry Allen desde su inútil silla de ruedas. Lo mira conversando amenamente con Cisco, haciendo bromas y atreviéndose a robar un par de besos cortos cada cierto tiempo.

La suya es una relación en progreso y Eobard quisiera detenerla. Tiene el constante impulso de ir a crear distancia entre ellos y poner a Cisco de vuelta en sus brazos. Hacerlos regresar a la época antes de la explosión cuando Cisco era un ente de energía que brillaba sólo para él. Sus grandes ojos café buscando aprobación y cumplidos, rogándole en silencio el reconocimiento por su espléndido trabajo.

La época en la que Cisco creía que la falta de una marca en Harrison y su propia marca inusual significaban algo. Una oportunidad para los dos.

Luego los periódicos y los sitios de internet comenzaron a utilizar “Flash” por todos lados y la marca de Cisco al fin cobró sentido. Su alma gemela había aparecido luego de tanto esperar.

Eobard Thawne odia a Flash.

Y hay más de una razón para ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer.  
> Los comentarios serán muy bien recibidos ;)


End file.
